The Fear in Your Eyes
by Xx Heartless xX
Summary: ...checked the back of his mind for the millionth time, like a girl checking the clock...“I always get what I want,”...slapped him harder this time, letting go of his wrists in order to pull the shirt off... This is a yaoi rape story. You've been warned.


A/n- Well, here I go! This is one of my favourite DNAngel pairings, so I hope you enjoy. Oh, and yeah, I know this is very dark, so if you're squeamish, don't read. And please read the warnings for this story. Don't blame me if you read it by mistake.

This will probably be a very long one-shot, and seems to be lemon-ish… OO Wow… that's coming from me…

**Disclaimer-** I'm rather GLAD I don't own them, if this is what I put them through sometimes!

**Title- **The Fear in Your Eyes

**Pairing(s) -** Dark/Sato

**Rating-** Mature

**Warnings-** Mild cussing; Yaoi (not shounan-ai, **yaoi**), rape

It was impossible to say how long Dark had waited for this moment. He could be cheesy and say "forever", but that fact was simple—he'd been around four hundred years, while his target was only conceived in the last fourteen, fifteen years. But ever since he'd seen him—felt his touch, even though it carried a different meaning to the other—Dark couldn't get his mind off this moment. It was all he could do to keep it a secret from Daisuke, because _then_ it would've been all over.

Sneaking into the museum was as easy as always; there was only one officer worth a second thought. Almost gliding down the hall, Dark checked the back of his mind for the millionth time, like a girl checking the clock to see what time her date would arrive. He smirked gently to himself as he felt the Niwa boy's mental signals—still sleeping. That would make it all much easier on the Phantom Thief.

He walked confidently through the room where the statue was housed, empty as usual. Or, almost empty, if Dark could count on everything going according to plan. The violet haired one stopped in front of a small statue—an eagle taking flight—and broke the lock's code with ease. Giving a small chuckle, Dark stowed the precious statue in Daisuke's backpack, and slung it over his shoulder.

Just as he was turning back towards the exit, he heard a voice from the door. "They never seem to get the idea when I tell them their police force is completely incompetent."

_Perfect._ Dark smirked to himself, and turned to see Hiwatari Satoshi's light form, dressed in the usual work clothes he wore everywhere, leaning against the door with his arms crossed. His calm, smooth expression was in place, and it was all Dark could do to follow through with the plan slowly, as he knew he should. It was that look, after all, that had gotten his mind set on this.

"Commander," Dark bowed his head almost mockingly, trying not to let his rapidly beating heart awaken his tamer. Daisuke needed to be asleep for this to work out. "I'm of the opinion that _all_ policemen are, as you say, 'completely incompetent'. They've barely changed throughout the centuries."

For a second, it looked like Satoshi's crystal eyes were blazing—but perhaps Dark had imagined it, for his demeanour had changed again in a spilt second back to calm.

"Of course you'd think that." Satoshi said, more to himself than to Dark. The thief gave a low laugh.

"Would I say it otherwise?" he asked tauntingly, starting to walk towards the teenage commander with a slow, steady step. "Now, down to business… are you going to let me out?"

Satoshi raised an eyebrow, giving Dark a look that suggested he thought the answer was obvious, and Dark had to give a small laugh. This seemed to annoy the blue-haired one. "It's no laughing matter, Dark. I'm not going to let you leave this room."

Dark cocked his head gently, giving Satoshi a searching look. "You're not, are you?" He asked, putting the backpack down and walking towards the boy again with renewed motivation. "I'm not quite sure you're in a position to talk, Commander."

Satoshi took a step back, letting confusion show on his face for a split second before masking it expertly. "I can't say I understand what you're saying, Mousy."

Dark continued to walk forward, causing Satoshi back up until he felt the cold frame of the door against his back. Dark's smirk widened, and he quickly closed the distance between them until there was only a mere foot or so. Satoshi gave him a confused look again for a moment, feeling the uncomfortable distance between them and almost embarrassed. Dark leaned in and put his hand against the wall next to the commander's head, his eyes narrowing at the boy's reaction. He watched the commander for a moment, steadying his heart and checking, for the final time, that Daisuke was asleep.

"Dark, I—" The commander didn't have a chance to finish before Dark swiftly took his free hand, grabbed the back of Satoshi's neck, and pushed him forward so he was forced to meet Dark halfway for the kiss. For a moment, time seemed to stop. Satoshi's eyes widened in shock, and before he could completely register what had happened, Dark licked the boy's lips hungrily. In his shock, the younger opened his mouth just a little, but it was all Dark needed to deepen the kiss to _his_ likening, pushing his tongue roughly through the other's now exposed mouth.

For a moment, the two remained like this, Dark completely seizing control of the kiss and pushing the commander into the door, his body pressed against Satoshi's smaller form. However, something clicked in the younger boy's mind, and suddenly he felt himself regain the use of his limbs. Grabbing Dark's shoulders instinctively, Satoshi started to struggle, managing to rip his mouth away from the kiss and starting to squirm against the door. Dark, his eyes flashing violently, grabbed Satoshi's wrists, and pinned him to the door with all his weight, forcing the commander to stop his resistance.

"Dark, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Satoshi choked out, watching the Phantom Thief, trying to regain his composure even while the distress in his voice was all but obvious. Dark gave a soft chuckle, and watched as the commander's face paled, his crystal eyes showing the fear and confusion he was desperately trying to hide. Dark licked his lips gently as the familiar, overwhelming feeling flooded through his veins again. Now there was no denying it—this was _definitely_ what he wanted.

"I'm a Phantom Thief," Dark murmured gently in Satoshi's ear, raising the boy's wrists above his head and pinning them with one hand. His free hand started to caress the boy's side, and he felt a surge of feeling as the boy shivered under his touch. "I _always_ get what I want."

Satoshi froze for a moment in his struggling, and his eyes met Dark's. The violet haired one started back with a deadly calmness, but his overwhelming lust was apparent in his eyes, which gleamed with the pure ecstasy of the moment. Satoshi felt another shiver go down his spine that had nothing to do with the cold, or even Dark's gentle hand on his waist. That gaze scared him, as much as he loathed admitting it. Dark's eyes narrowed seductively as he watched the fear flash across Satoshi's face, this time not so easily hidden behind the mask Satoshi had been wearing far too long.

All at once, Satoshi turned, trying to throw Dark off. Gripping the younger boy's wrists painfully, Dark took his hand off Satoshi's waist and smacked him, hard, across the face. Satoshi immediately froze with the shock of the impact, and Dark took the opportunity to grab the boy's shirt and pull it sideways, ripping several buttons out of place and tearing the rest of the shirt. Satoshi tensed up against the door reflexively, and turned again. Dark slapped him harder this time, letting go of his wrists in order to pull the shirt off the commander and instantly replacing his weight on the boy's now exposed chest.

Satoshi, disregarding his emotionless mask now, tried to push the thief away, playing his final card—"Where's Daisuke?" He didn't care about formalities right now—Daisuke would _never_ let Dark do this to _anyone_… would he?

Dark smirked, running his hands down Satoshi's bare sides and enjoying the feeling as the younger shivered beneath him. "Since when do you call him by first name, Hikari?" Dark put the tiniest bit of emphasis on the name, making it sound like a crime. Satoshi looked away, not able to meet the older boy's gaze, so Dark continued in a deathly whisper. "Besides… Dai-chan doesn't care."

Satoshi looked at the thief without moving his head, another flash of emotion running through his eyes. "You're lying," he said a little too quickly, and he knew it. Damn, that sounded childish. Dark laughed at the comment softly, dangerously, and Satoshi tried to steady his racing heart—Dark was sure to feel its pace with such close contact.

"You wouldn't know, Hikari." Dark leaned over gently and nibbled at the edge of the commander's ear. "You're not in his mind."

Satoshi tried to turn away from Dark's touch, but found his position was so that he could only turn his head _towards_ Dark, which would probably result in another kiss. While the boy was trying to decide frantically on an act of rebellion, Dark gently started to kiss down Satoshi's neck, smirking as he felt the kid squirm under his lips. Satoshi managed to free his arms, and tried vainly to push the boy away, muttering such things as, "no," and "stop," under his breath.

Getting annoyed with this, Dark grabbed the boy's shoulders suddenly, leaned outwards, and yanked the commander away from the door, effectively causing him to fall onto his back. Satoshi tried to catch himself and get up, but before he could register the thought, Dark was on top of him, pinning him to the cold museum floor. Satoshi fought him, but knew it was no use—he was a 14-year-old boy and this _was_ Dark he was dealing with. Without really admitting it to himself, he knew there was only one chance left for him—Daisuke had not been his last hope—though he feared trying for chance of failure. He just couldn't stoop that low, not yet.

Dark, looking down at the boy with that same lustful glance, held the blue haired one's wrists above his head with a hand, and gently reached into the boy's pocket with the other. For a moment, this confused Satoshi—what the hell was he doing now? However, Satoshi soon figured it out, and tried with renewed motivation to escape as Dark found what he was looking for—the handcuffs Satoshi had been planning to use against the thief. The thief's eyes flashed, and he brought his knee up onto the teen's chest, just under the ribs, and pushed, knocking the wind out of his victim. Satoshi coughed and sputtered, and Dark took the moment to cuff one of the boy's hands, wrap the chain around a nearby stand displaying some new artwork, and nearly get the other hand through before Satoshi started to fight back again. However, try as the commander might, Dark was straddling his hips, smirking down at the trapped Hikari, in less than a minute.

"Hikari, Hikari… did you really think you'd get away from me?" Dark was practically purring in his demented delight, shifting to lie on top of the boy. Satoshi tried to pull his arms away, but finding that useless, he tried to kick at the thief. Dark laughed almost mockingly, and used his own legs to push Satoshi's apart to where they were practically useless in combat. Satoshi shook his head, trying to fight his way free, but it was no use without his arms and legs. He stopped for a moment, breathing hard, trying to clear his mind—he _had_ to remain calm. He turned his head to the side, refusing to look at the thief, his mind and heart racing. However, try as he might, he could think of no other help for him, other than… no. _No,_ he told himself. He couldn't.

However, Satoshi felt a shiver go down his spine as Dark gently massaged the skin just below his stomach, and he tried to move away, only to receive a sharp smack across the face. Satoshi closed his eyes with a sound somewhat like a whimper, and felt Dark's hands return to his waist, this time un-doing his belt.

At this point, Satoshi figured anything was worth a shot, and he had only one option that came to mind. Trying to shake off the feeling of Dark's hands against his body, Satoshi screamed in his mind, '_KRAD! Where are you!'_

The boy searched his mind frantically for the presence of the blond angel, but when he finally found the ever-present spirit, he knew something was going to go wrong simply by the feeling his other self emitted.

_Satoshi-sama, you've never asked my help before._ The 'angel' said lazily, laughing softly to himself as Satoshi fought under Dark's touch. _What makes now any different?_

Satoshi gasped and tried to turn onto his side as he felt Dark's hand on the zipper of his pants. '_Krad, **please**… just help me!'_ He hated pleading with Krad, but he had no time for these mind games—he'd do _anything_ to be out of here.

_Naw… I think I might just let **you** handle this one, Satoshi-sama…_Satoshi felt for all the world as though his last lifeline had been severed. Feelings hot tears well up in his eyes, the blue-haired one tried to swallow his emotions, and turned to look up at the phantom thief, who turned to look the commander in the eye.

The younger one watched the violet eyes for a moment, wishing, praying that his did not show the emotions he felt. He felt himself shake slightly under the thief's weight, and could already easily recognize that his breathing had deepened.

Satoshi knew there was no hope for him now, looking into those eyes, that smirk. The lust in them was apparent, and all the emotions anyone could show would not change his mind, much less Satoshi's disowned few. However, as the older boy easily discarded the jeans as he'd done the commander's shirt, Satoshi finally found his voice.

"Dark…" he choked slightly, but his voice became firm. "Why?"

Dark paused, and looked into the boy's eyes again, his smirk widening. He shifted positions on the younger boy so that his lips were inches from Satoshi's ear. "Do you really want to know, Hikari?" Satoshi shivered at the warm breath on his neck, but forced himself to look at the thief.

"Yes," he said as firmly as he could.

Dark gave a small laugh, and pulled away slightly, taking in the boy's features. Tears had again threatened to overwhelm the blue-haired one, and they shone, unshed, in the boy's eyes. Dark watched this for a moment, before finally finding a way to voice the feeling he'd had since the first time he'd met the Hikari.

"I love that look," he said gently, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully. Satoshi, slightly confused, forced himself to watch, wait for the rest of the answer. "You're eyes, Hikari. I don't care what you do to the rest of your body to make yourself seem emotionless—your eyes tell the truth." He leaned in closer. "You want to know why I do this? It's the fear in your eyes, Hikari… the complete vulnerability you show, the betrayal, the innocence you don't believe you posses. That fear—that innocence… it's intoxicating."

Dark pressed his lips roughly against the boy's, forcing his mouth open, and letting his hands travel down, under the last remaining article of clothing, where he knew Satoshi had never been touched before—_this_ was his heaven, no matter what anyone said about his damned soul.

Satoshi didn't realize the hot tears clouding his vision, spilling onto the museum floor, or the feeling as his body arched against the thief's touch, a betrayal from his body. He barely acknowledged the cry he gave out as Dark touched him, the sick pleasure the thief seemed to emit, a betrayal from his childhood obsession. He didn't even pay attention to the amused angel within his mind, whom he had always known would betray him like this.

All Satoshi knew was that he'd been broken now. Betrayed by the fear in his eyes and the weakness in his spirit… and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

_Once upon a time, this story had a happier ending… too bad once-upon-a-time's never really come true._

_Once upon a time, this story was also going to be titled, "Betrayal", but I think this one captures the feelings better._

_This story came to me on a whim--when I have an idea, even in passing, I **have** to write it. So... this spawned. Sorry to everyone who wants to kill me--I love Sato, too!_

_Anyway, this is by far the darkest fic I've ever written, and the first to include any sexual content. Please, review. Tell me anything you'd like, though I do not tolerate flames—constructive criticism is perfect, compliments are good, but flames?_

_Also, I am thinking of writing a sequel—an actual story about life after the rape, where Daisuke tries to find out what happened to his friend… yeah. Love you all._


End file.
